parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Human (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's sixth spoof of The Little Mermaid. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Ariel *Lincoln Loud as Eric *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Flounder *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Griff (from Sonic) as Scuttle *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as King Triton *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Ursula *Snips and Snails (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Grimsby *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Max *The Equestria Girls as Ariel's Sisters *Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Harold the Seahorse *Various Characters as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" *Glut the Shark as himself *Various Characters as Jig Dancing Sailors *Various Characters as Sailors *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Carlotta *Miss Keane, Dexter's Mom, and Muriel Bagge as Washerwomen *Eustace Bagge as Chef Louis *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Ursula as Vanessa *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Priest Movie Used *The Little Mermaid (1989) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Season 4 *Friended! *Power Play *Room for Improvement *Roll Model *No Show *Face the Music *Pranks for the Memories *Store Wars *Lucha Fever *Washed Up *Recipe For Disaster *Present Tense *Any Given Sundae TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Foduck the Vigilant *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift, Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Digby's Disaster *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Foduck Blows His Stack *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Brunswick's Big Scare *Emily Drifts Off *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore's Bright Night *Hank Floats Forward Sonic *Warp Sonic Disney *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Looney Tunes *Bewitched Bunny *Broom-Stick Bunny *A Witch's Tangled Hare *Transylvania 6-5000 *A-Haunting We Will Go *Canary Row *Room and Bird *Tweety's S.O.S. *Gift Wrapped *Ain't She Tweet *Snow Business *Fowl Weather *Hare Trimmed *A Street Cat Named Sylvester *Muzzle Tough *Sandy Claws *This Is a Life? *Red Riding Hoodwinked *Tweet and Sour *Tugboat Granny *Greedy for Tweety *A Pizza Tweety-Pie *A Bird in a Bonnet *Trip for Tat *The Last Hungry Cat *The Jet Cage *Hawaiian Aye Aye *It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House *Corn on the Cop *Carrotblanca *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat *Museum Scream *Space Jam *Looney Tunes Back In Action *The Looney Tunes Show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Thomas and Friends *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) Tom and Jerry *Dog Trouble (1942) *The Bodyguard (1944) *Puttin' on the Dog (1944) *Quiet, Please! (1945) *Solid Serenade (1946) *Cat Fishin' (1947) *The Invisible Mouse (1947) *The Truce Hurts (1948) *Love That Pup (1949) *Heavenly Puss (1949) as Devil Dog *The Framed Cat (1950) *Slicked-up Pup (1951) *Cat Napping (1951) *Fit To Be Tied (1952) *The Dog House (1952) *That's My Pup! (1953) *Two Little Indians (1953) *Life with Tom (1953) *Hic-cup Pup (1954) *Pet Peeve (1954) *Pup on a Picnic (1955) *Smarty Cat (1955) *Barbecue Brawl (1956) *Tops with Pops (remake of Love That Pup) (1957) *Tom's Photo Finish (1957) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Give and Tyke *Scat Cats *The Ski Bunny *No Bones About It *Beach Bully *Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse *The Kitten Sitters *Planet Pest *Watch Out, Watch Dog *Planet of the Dogs *Triple Trouble *Cruise Kitty *The Puppy Sitter *The Plaid Baron Strikes Again *School for Cats *Get Along, Little Jerry *Spike's Birthday *No Museum Peace *Mouse Over Miami *Say What? *Pie in the Sky *Stage Struck *Feeding Time *Joy Riding Jokers *Way-Off Broadway *Tomcat Jetpack *Doggone Hill Hog *Spaced Out Cat *Beach Bully Bingo *Destruction Junction *Jackhammered Cat *Beefcake Tom *More Powers to You *Catch Me Though You Can't *Power Tom *I Dream of Meanie *The Cat Whisperer *Bend It Like Thomas *Game Set Match *The Declaration of Independence *24 Karat Kat *DJ Jerry *Game of Mouse & Cat *Catfish Follies *Spike Gets Skooled *Sleep Disorder *Birthday Bashed *Feline Fatale *Birds of a Feather *Entering and Breaking *Tom-Foolery *Belly Achin' *Dog Daze *For the Love of Ruggles *Sleuth or Consequences *Here's Lookin' A-Choo, Kid *What a Pain *Top Cat *Domestic Kingdom *Just Plane Nuts *Pets Not Welcome *Cruisin' For a Brusin' *Road Trippin' *Bone Dry *Pipeline *Hunger Strikes *Say Cheese *Dental Case *Picture Imperfect *One-Way Cricket *Slinging in the Rain *Squeaky Clean *Tough Luck Duck *Round Tripped *Smitten with the Kitten *Tuffy's Big Adventure *Slaphappy Birthday *To Kill A Mockingbird *X Marks the Thumpin *Duck, Duck, Loose *Dandy Do-Gooders *Baby Blues *Flea Bitten *I Quit *The Art of the Deal *Tom-Fu *Pain for Sale *Bringing Down the House *The Art of War *Home Insecurity *Unhappily Harried After *Splinter of Discontent *Forget Me Not *In the Beginning *Out With The Old *Tic Tyke-Do'h *Tom and Jerry-Geddon *Move It or Lose It *Wing Nuts *Cat Dance Fever *Hunger Games *Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow *Dirty Rat *Cat-a-Tonic Mouse *Wish Bone *Going, Going, Gone Viral *The Tortoise Don't Play Fair *Novel Idea *Someone's in the Kitchen With Mynah *When You Leash Expect It *Drone Sweet Drone *Home Away From Home *Lame Duck *Frown and Country *Lost Marbles *Vocal Yokel *Anger Mismanagement *It Ain't Over Until The Cat Lady Sings *Costume Party Smarty *The Last Laugh *You Are What You Eat *Not My Tyke *Everyone Into the Pool *Dis-Repair Man *Double Dog Trouble *Hockey Jockeys *Alley Oops! *All Cat Jazz *Magic Hat Cat *A Star Forlorn *Rosemary's Gravy Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls (2013) *Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls Minis (2015) *Legend of Everfree (2016) *Equestria Girls: Better Together (2018) Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Geshundfight *Buttercrush *Tough Love *Paste Makes Waste *Ice Sore *Cat Man Do *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Schoolhouse Rocked *Down 'n' Dirty *Daylight Savings *Imaginary Fiend *Cootie Gras *Speed Demon *Mojo Jonesin' *Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It *Equal Fights *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Superfriends *Keen on Keane *Power-Noia *Divide and Conquer *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *Seed No Evil *The City of Clipsville *Documentary *Curses *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again *Little Miss Interprets *That's Not My Baby *Octi Gone Dexter's Laboratory *Maternal Combat *Old Man Dexter *Changes *Jurassic Pooch *The Big Sister *Babysitter Blues *Dollhouse Drama *The Big Cheese *That Crazy Robot *Hamhocks and Armlocks *Dee-Dee Locks And The Ness Monster *Snowdown *Road Rash *Ocean Commotion *Mom and Jerry *Sassy Come Home *Star Check Unconventional *Decode of Honor *World's Greatest Mom *Surprise! *Morning Stretch *The Muffin King *Topped Off *Sister Mom *Better Off Wet *Average Joe *Dad is Disturbed *Filet of Soul *Sdrawkcab *Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind *Pslightly Psycho *The Parrot Trap *Dexter vs. Santa's Claws *LABretto *Last But Not Beast *Rude Removal *Opposites Attract *Streaky Clean *Mind over Chatter *Momdark *Copping an Aptitude *A Failed Lab Experiment *The Grand Daddy of All Inventions *A Mom Cartoon *If Memory Serves *Tele-Trauma *That Magic Moment *Glove at First Sight *A Mom & Dad Cartoon *Bar Exam *Go, Dexter Family Go *Beau Tie *Dexter's Little Dilemma *D2 *Head Band *Stuffed Animal House *Used Ink *Chess Mom *Father Knows Least *Dexter the Barbarian *Dexter's Wacky Races *Ego Trip Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (2020) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Ronnie anne santiago by cruelladevil84-db0luds.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Ariel Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Eric SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Flounder FoduckandtheRainbow110.png|Foduck as Sebastian Griff-SonicSaTaM.png|Griff as Scuttle Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne as King Triton Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Ursula Snips and Snails.png|Snips and Snails as Flotsam and Jetsman MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Grimsby Spike as Percy the Pug..png|Spike as Max Large picture of the equestria girls.png|The Equestria Girls as Ariel's Sisters Hqdefaultboots.jpg|Boots as Harold the Seahorse Disney-festival-wallpaper-disney-characters-mickey-donald-princess-prince.jpg|Various Characters as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Glut the Shark.jpg|Glut the Shark as himself Hanna-Barbera Characters and.jpeg|Various Characters as Jig Dancing Sailors Disney-characters-header-image.jpg|Various Characters as Sailors Granny-0.png|Granny as Carlotta Miss Keane (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Miss Keane Dexter's Mom.jpg|Dexter's Mom, Muriel.jpg|and Muriel Bagge as Washerwomen Eustace Bagge in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Eustace Bagge as Chef Louis Madame Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Ursula as Vanessa Mr. Eugene Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Priest (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs